


Judge Me!

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit waits for the end with all her defiance intact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Me!

Let Her judge me then, oh pious and hypocritical clerics who call yet for my final destruction. Let Her look into me and see the power that is mine, as it was my brother's. We are Her workings, and in that very making, She sowed the seeds of Her own destruction.

Do I fear what will be decided? I laugh and spit at the idea. Takhisis is no more than I have already lived, and not even Paladine nor Gilean may guess all that I have been! We shall see if She can destroy me any more than life did!


End file.
